


Maybe Possibly Affection

by Deanon



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the scene where Taro leaves Taisei and Yuudai alone at the stall. In which Yuudai is extremely flustered and Taisei has a lot in common with a weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Possibly Affection

Yuudai was going to _kill_ Taro. Slowly. Violently. Not just for skiving off work – though he definitely _was_ going to kill him for that, really, Yuudai was the only one who showed _any_ dedication to this job anymore – but for _leaving him here._

_With this._

_Thing_.

This hyperactive, overgrown human being who was invading his space and telling him that Jiro was going to be going on a _date_ , of all things, and inviting Yuudai along to watch the catastroph... er… _event_.

“So you’ll be coming along, right?” The weed (Tairou? Taidai? Teisei? No, Taisei, definitely Taisei, _not that he cared in the least_ ) was still yammering along, looking more excited than anybody had any business being.

“Assuming I _do_ get the afternoon off,” Yuudai said, trying to sound as disgruntled about that as possible. “Yeah, sure, why not.” He could use a good laugh, anyways.

“You will!” Taisei assured him brightly. “Like I said, it’s just business sense! If he leaves you here on your own the booth’s productivity will be lowered to the point that – “

“Yes, yes, I heard you the first time,” Yuudai snapped.

For a moment, the endless beacon of energy that was Taisei dimmed slightly. His shoulders dropped.

Yuudai _did not feel guilty about this, god damn it_.

There were a few seconds of precious silence while Taisei worked his energy and enthusiasm back up and Yuudai planned increasingly violent deaths for Taro. Finally, Taisei said, “So, if you’re coming along, I definitely have to know your given name!”

“Shhh _hhh_ ,” Yuudai hissed, pushing at Taisei’s shoulder (and succeeding in moving him not an inch.) “There’s a customer.”

Taisei did not move off of the counter, but Yuudai was already turning to the customer with his trademark smile pasted on his face, warmly greeting them with, “Hello, can I help you?”

The customer was a young woman, her hair done up messily, looking distinctly strained. She returned Yuudai’s smile tightly. “Yes, I’m, uh. I’m hosting a party this evening, and I wanted to purchase, um, a six pound slice of salmon.”

“Of course!” Yuudai said brightly. “Of course, our butcher is out for the moment, but, er, I can cut some – “

“How many people are going to be at the party?” Taisei-the-weed spoke over him.

“Oh!” The woman looked up (and up) at Taisei, but smiled far more brightly at him than she had at Yuudai. “Probably about 50 or so, maybe more? It’s my sister’s engagement party, so we’re going to have people from both sides of the family, and I’m helping make a dinner for all of them.”

Yuudai tried to make frantic “SHUT UP” gestures behind the counter and out of view of the customer, but they were far out of Taisei’s line of vision. Or else he just didn’t care, because he was slipping Yuudai that _grin_ again.

Taisei straightened again, tucking his hair away from his eye. Yuudai was sensing a pattern. Also, Taisei’s eyes were very arresting when not obscured by bangs. “Why not just buy the whole salmon?” Taisei rattled off, in his calm-and-confident voice. “Purchasing it by the pound is cost-inefficient, especially when you need to feed so many people. Whereas purchasing the _entire_ salmon not only gets you a discount but also saves you time, money, effort, and the possibility of running out prematurely! On such a tight schedule, the cost of waiting for all the cuts to be made isn’t as efficient as just making the cuts yourself. Plus, having sufficient food at such an important ceremony is extremely favorable position to be in!”

Taisei beamed at the girl and at Yuudai, like he was waiting for praise, or for them to catch up with the inevitable conclusion that he was right..

“Oh,” the girl said, slightly dazed.

(Yuudai kind of knew what she meant.)

“Do you see what I mean?” Taisei asked, beaming at the girl.

_Holy shit_ , Yuudai thought, followed by a burst of what was probably envy.

“Yeah,” the girl said. “Yeah, I – that makes sense! I’ll just – I’ll take a whole salmon,” she addressed Yuudai.

Yuudai had never rung a purchase up so quickly in his life.

The girl walked away happy a minute later, and Yuudai turned to look at Taisei, awestruck.

“How,” he said. “How did you _do_ that.”

“Do what?” Taisei asked. His hair had fallen back over his eyes, although the doofy grin remained. “It was just business sense! This way _both_ of you come out better for the deal.”

“You just talked her into doubling her order size!” Yuudai yelled. “In about 30 seconds! And she was _happy_ about it!”

Taisei shrugged, and said, “So are you going to tell me your name?”

Yuudai stared at him.

“Or I can keep guessing!” Taisei said. “That’s fun too.”

Yuudai turned and rested his head in his hands, feeling what was decidedly the beginnings of a migraine and also what might, possibly, maybe, have been affection. Or maybe annoyance. Or maybe a kind of Stockholm syndrome manifesting itself after just 10 minutes in the presence of this man-child.

It figures that Jiro would have the most annoying friends in the universe.

“Is it Hisao? Kento? Oh, oh, is it Jiro? I think Jiro would have mentioned if one of his coworkers had the same name as him, but maybe he wouldn’t have, he doesn’t talk about work very much!”

“My name is _not_ Jiro,” Yuudai snapped. “Thank God.”

“Yeah, that would be pretty confusing, huh? Still, Jiro’s a great name!”

“Mnnugh,” Yuudai groaned.

“Let’s see,” Taisei said, leaning decidedly into Yuudai’s space, making Yuudai cringe as shivers of embarrassment ran up his spine. Did this guy have _no sense_ of personal boundaries? “Is it Kazu? Ken? Takuro? Teiji?”

Yuudai shoved at Taisei, to absolutely no effect. “No, _no_ , where are you even getting these? Get off of me.”

“Tatsuzo? Genki? Genki’s the name of my brother,” Taisei said, paying exactly no attention to Yuudai’s request. He was pretty thoroughly in the space behind the counter, and Yuudai just thanked his lucky stars (hah!) that there were no customers nearby. God, this looked _so_ unprofessional. “He’s an accountant, he does a lot of the accounting stuff for this stall, in fact!”

“Oh,” Yuudai said suddenly. He _did_ know the other Tachibana, actually. He hadn’t made the connection of the names until now. He was – good at what he did, even if Yuudai was still convinced that he had to be rigging the numbers in Jiro’s favor, because there was _no way_ that Jiro actually managed to sell more than he did at the end of a period.

“Yeah, everyone in my family went into business! We just kind of have the head for it, I guess. My sisters, Mei and Rei – oh, is your name Rei? That could be a boy’s name too, it’s a good name – “

“My name is _not Rei_ ,” Yuudai snapped, interrupting Taisei’s rant. “Would you _get out from behind the register?_ ” He shoved with both hands, and Taisei, reluctantly, went, looking as much like a kicked puppy as a six-and-a-half foot tall man could.

(In fact, Taisei might be _redefining_ how much a six and a half foot tall man could look like a kicked puppy, and what was Yuudai even _thinking_ right now.)

“Well,” Taisei said, leaning against the counter (oh, god, this wasn’t even worth the effort). “Is your name Tashiro?”

“No,” Yuudai said flatly. He started to work on the receipts for the day, adding up numbers in a column on the side of a piece of paper and doing his best to ignore Taisei.

“You mis-added right there,” Taisei said. “It would be a 143. Takeo?”

Damn him, he was right about the adding. “ _No_ ,” Yuudai said viciously, scribbling out the number and writing the correction next to it.

“Saburo?” Taisei was leaning into his space again. Yuudai’s skin crawled with heat.

“No.”

“Shiro?”

“ _No_.”

“Goro?”

“ _No!”_

“Taisei, let’s go,” Taro said, stomping by loudly, startling Yuudai out of his embarrassment-induced haze.”Yuudai, you can leave.”

“Your name’s Yuudai?” Taisei said brightly from _right beside him_.

“I can go?” Yuudai said miserably, with considerably more mixed feelings than he had had 15 minutes prior.

“That’s such a cool name!” Taisei exclaimed in his ear, leaning across the register and _right into Yuudai’s face, oh god, abort, abort_. “Now you can come with us!”

“ _What_ ,” Taro said from behind him.

_Well, shit_.

Yuudai was going to have to revise his original opinion. He was only going to kill Taro if Taro didn’t get the opportunity to kill him first.


End file.
